miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2018
00:09:51 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 00:37:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 00:37:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:23:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:24:20 * Sophiedp test 02:24:25 test 02:27:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:28:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:28:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:29:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:44:52 -!- Bubbalynn5 has joined Special:Chat 02:45:01 hiiii 02:45:47 hi 02:56:39 -!- Bubbalynn5 has joined Special:Chat 02:58:40 -!- Bubbalynn5 has left Special:Chat 03:12:53 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:13:18 Sophie, what are you testing? 03:14:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:19:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:26:10 -!- Princess of Harte has joined Special:Chat 03:26:20 I'm here in case I'm needed. 03:26:32 I'm writing essays in the background, however. 03:30:12 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:30:28 This might work better, lol 03:30:42 Btw, I finally get the themes corporating 03:32:13 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:32:21 Hello 03:32:24 hi 03:33:08 How are you? 03:33:13 great 03:33:20 Nice 03:33:27 how bout u? 03:33:33 Great as well 03:33:37 ok 03:33:46 I got the themes working 03:34:23 Basically Adrien Agreste's infobox. 03:34:29 cool! 03:34:33 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:34:34 Versus everyone else's 03:34:40 ok 03:34:58 brb 03:35:01 Ok 03:36:19 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:36:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:37:09 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:37:40 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 03:38:28 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:38:31 Brb as well 03:38:35 ok 03:39:02 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:39:27 Back 03:39:39 With a can of Dr Pepper 03:40:09 WB (sort of ) Harte 03:40:22 I just checked. 03:40:29 I know, I saw 03:40:32 I was distracted. 03:40:38 I am here for now. 03:40:43 Nice 03:41:05 I'm really excited an the themes, lol 03:41:12 About* 03:41:47 Also how much time do you have exactly? 03:42:17 I love it. The only thing that needs a color change is the scrolling bar from red to green. 03:42:32 I'm probably going to be here writing an essay until six. 03:42:36 so 03:42:41 a little over six hours 03:43:08 You might be about to knock out colors too, if you want 03:43:15 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 03:43:26 I'll see what I can do about the scroll bar, brb 03:44:18 For names? I'd rather do that tomorrow because I would get paid while doing it. I work at the library and I need something to do behind the desk. 03:44:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:46:10 Alex? 03:46:28 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 03:47:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:47:22 Oh, lol 03:47:23 Que te pasa? 03:47:32 Umm...what scroll bar? 03:47:49 Adrien's friends in the infobox. 03:47:58 Also I'm mobile so only one tab :P 03:48:24 Ok, yeah that is not showing up for me 03:49:41 Though, I might be able to incorporate that into the infobox? Maybe that fix it? 03:49:51 Idk 03:50:10 19:13:19 Alexiel Lucifen: Sophie, what are you testing? 03:50:10 just some changes to my chat theme lol 03:50:16 Ok 03:50:37 Btw, how for scroll boxes work with themes? 03:50:41 Do* 03:51:18 iirc scroll is its own template that you add like regular text to the infobox on the article 03:51:42 Yea but can you Chang the scroll bar? 03:51:48 Change* 03:55:01 maybe? 03:55:12 idk if you can say just that scrollbar tho 03:55:21 + it would have to be done via site css 03:56:01 I want it changing like the rest of the infobox 03:56:36 Brb 03:57:07 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:57:34 * Princess_of_Harte is disappearing to an essay... 04:00:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:01:04 w:c:community:Thread:588648? 04:01:23 Would this help any? 04:01:53 idk, the template they linked doesn't have a custom scrollbar 04:02:03 and the image they linked doesn't exist 04:02:19 Yeah but in the replies 04:02:27 There is css 04:03:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:03:59 hm 04:04:10 no, looks like that CSS will only work for IE 04:04:15 Oh 04:04:49 and based on looking at the link they gave, it looks like they only way to have the custom scrollbar effect every browser would be to do it with js 04:05:20 Seems like a lot of work for two pages, lol 04:07:29 Well, I'm going to look for some other stuff for temporary themes 04:08:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:18:26 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 04:23:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:23:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:27:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:28:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:36:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 04:36:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 05:22:09 -!- Princess of Harte has left Special:Chat 05:53:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:55:08 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:55:50 O/ 05:56:33 Yo soph 05:58:29 * Robyn_Grayson wake up slaps Sophiedp 05:58:46 Sofia the First 05:58:59 Wait if I swear.. will that ping you :thinking: 06:02:21 You can view the chat logs here. 06:48:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:49:12 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 06:53:09 hi 06:53:13 O/ 06:53:42 chrome doesn't have notifications nice wikia is http 06:54:10 so I either have to hear the ping or notice chat has activity lol 06:54:37 Or there's doru's uh 06:54:39 Favicon Notifier 06:54:43 i yet another one 07:05:50 ye I use it 07:06:02 hence "or notice chat has activity" 07:06:20 Oo 07:15:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:16:16 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:28:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:33:28 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 07:33:30 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:33:42 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 07:33:44 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:46:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:13:27 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:13:59 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:38:17 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 08:38:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:53:37 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 09:54:08 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 09:55:34 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 09:56:07 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 10:21:44 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 10:22:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 11:11:21 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 11:33:05 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:35:32 -!- Bubbalynn5 has joined Special:Chat 11:37:43 -!- Bubbalynn5 has left Special:Chat 11:49:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:50:01 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 2018 04 26